Their Dirty Little Secret
by Plusi
Summary: Ikuto finds Amu, drunk at the after party of Rima and Nagihiko's wedding. Let's just say that stuff happens. Based loosely-ish off of the first few episodes of Gossip Girl. 3 Was gonna be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. Rated T cuz GG is T? :3


**The Dirty Little Secret (originally a One-shot ;P)**

Plusi: Hey all, this is my first fanfic cuz I'm not the best writer and don't really enjoy writing, but since school started, I've been writing about a bunch of boring stuff, so I kinda needed a 'creative outlet' x

Ikuto: -glances over story and smirks- Sounds just like me. -smirk gets bigger and glances at Amu-

Amu: What sounds just like…-glances at story, too and eyes widen-

Ikuto: -pounces-

Amu: -gets caught and tries to escape-

Plusi: …Maybe I should help Amu…But Ikuto's having so much fun D -walks away-

Amu: SOMEONE, HELP! D:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara (that's an honor only Peach-Pit gets to claim 3) nor Gossip Girl.

**Background info for this chapter:** Utau is Ikuto's girlfriend (they aren't siblings in this) and Amu is Utau's best friend (some of the time; they call each other A and U xDD). Something took place b/w Amu and Ikuto during the after party of one of their friends' wedding and they have to deal w/ the consequences. The beginning is loosely-ish based off of the pilot eppy of Gossip Girl, which I watched yesterday. xP I edited some cuz I was lazy/the word choice isn't always…ideal. Also, they are all around 16/17-ish! (Just to clarify…it would be weird if Amu was still in elementary….O.O)

**XOXO**

**Prologue – **

On the night of Rima and Nagihiko's wedding, Ikuto finds Amu in the study, drunk, with a bottle of champagne in her hand, walking around on the table. He tries to get it from her, but the cork pops off in the process and champagne spills all over the two. Amu, still drunk, draws closer to Ikuto, forcing him down into a comfy office chair and rubbing her nose against his face.

"You're a mess…" Amu whispers, running her fingers through his hair.

"You, too." Ikuto whispers back, closing the distance between their faces.

Then, they start kissing, their arms around each other (and who know what their tongues were doing ;P). Ikuto's tux comes off, and then his shirt is unbuttoned, making out all the while. The straps on Amu's dress are down from her shoulder at this point.

Neither of them sees Tadase standing on the balcony above them, witnessing the entire act.

_Best friend and the boyfriend…Pretty classy, A…_He thinks, watching them go at each other more fiercely by the second.

Below, both Amu and Ikuto's breaths are coming in pants. Ikuto's shirt is completely off and Amu's dress is down below the level of decency. Ikuto kisses the place where her cleavage is nearly out. Amu eases off his pants while Ikuto grabs her dress with his teeth, pulling it almost completely off her body. After their 'tasks' were complete, they once again closed the gap between their bodies…

**XOXO**

The next morning, Amu groggily gets up off of…

"Eh? What the heck am I on-" Amu starts yelling, but abruptly stops.

What she saw under her was Ikuto and he was still, for the most part…well, naked. She looked down at her _very_ indecently clad body and quickly gets up, gathering her belongings and putting on her dress as fast as she could. She simply _could not_ afford to be seen like this, with Ikuto, no less. Hurrying out of the room, which contained the still sleeping Ikuto, she pulled her cell phone out of her little brocaded purse and calls to arrange for the trip back to her house and a transfer to a boarding school for a while…

**XOXO**

A few minutes later, Ikuto wakes up from a _very deep_ sleep, considering the fact that he slept longer than Amu, who was _drunk_, for Pete's sake. Sitting up in the chair, his mind is still groggy with sleep, until a few moments later. His eyes search around him for Amu, who _should_, technically still have been asleep and by his side. He saw nothing but the study and his clothes strewn around him.

Shortly after he was done dressing, Utau, who'd been searching for him in the large mansion, finally found him.

_Whew…At least Amu isn't here anymore and I am already presentable, _Ikuto sighs.

Utau smiles at him and bids him good morning. He smiles back, albeit, weakly and allows himself to be dragged out of the room and back into the main party that was still going strong…

**XOXO**

Plusi: -stretches- That was strangely satisfying. :

Ikuto: Yes…it was -smirks once again- Right, Amu?

Amu: -no comment- O-O'

Plusi: eh? Is Amu all there? -waves hand in front of Amu's face-

Amu: O-O

Thanks for reading! Review and stuff if you'd like! I'd like to know what everyone thinks about it/if I should write more. D

**Edit: I am planning on writing more, probably still based on Gossip Girl. But I'll have to work it b/w school and marching band stuffs…**


End file.
